


Day 4 — Red || Blue

by NellisTable



Series: McHanzo/HanCree week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Dominant Hanzo Shimada, Hancree Week, M/M, McHanzo Week, Submissive Jesse McCree, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: Dominant Hanzo X Submissive Jesse





	Day 4 — Red || Blue

,,From the first impression I can say that you are quite neglected and not trained...didn't your _former_ dominant teach you, that you are not allow to look in their eyes?"

Man in leather jacket, already nervous, lowered his eyes and held his hands in his lap. He sat motionless in his chair, his knees pressed against closely, his eyes clinging to the boots of the man who was the real _dominant_... he had shiny boots and jaw-dropped jeans that highlighted his thin ankles.

,,But I'm not your dominant ... yet. It all depends on you. Here's the chance to decide. In _their_ words, you are uncontrollable, brazen, wild and incredibly smooth-talking... I like challenges, but your consent is needed. "His voice was decisive, but also gentle.

,,What if I refuse? What if I don't want to be a sub anymore?"

,,Your fate has been sealed since your registration. You can not change what have been done. If you refuse to sign a contract with me, you will be taken back and there... they will sent you to the _re-education program._ "

,,And what they are going to do there...with me?"

,,They will brainwash you and sent you through upbringing again. You will be a tame and perfect submissive, but only if your brain survives. Otherwise, your body will serves as a test subject. Simple, isn't it?" Maybe he smiled. Or maybe he still had his cold expression as he had when the _host_ could look at him.

,,That doesn't sound like a good idea..."

,,That's why I'm giving you a lucrative offer that will only come to the luckiest ones and to the worst cases. So how do you decide? A new life with me or a new life in...new place?"

The question was difficult and simple at the same time. He longed for freedom, but his designation was given. That's why he chose the path of the least resistance.

,,I...I will sign the contract with ya..." His breath was shaking, he wasn't sure in his decision, but it could be less painful than the re-education... better to be a submissive with own will than a test subject.

,,Very well then. I'm glad you decided right, McCree Jesse." The sitting man stared at him with fear in his eyes. He wanted to ask him so many questions like why and why, but as answer to the unspoken question was just a devilish smile from handsome man. ,,Yes, your name is very well known not only by your teachers but also by your _masters_. I admit,it won't be easy to tame a fox. "

His held horse's whip in his hand. The flat side touched Mccree's trembling face. Jesse winked at the whip, then back at _him_. He was so cold. So confident. He knew how to keep order and supremacy.

,,Mess with me like how you did to those doms back in Blackwatch....if you want. But I'm _not_ like those cowards who throw their subs behind. So do not expect me to leave in month or two..."

He ran his whip on trembling Adam's apple. He forced him to raise his chin to redouble his shame. ,,All I need is your signature, and you will be completely mine."

Shame and excitement was known in Jesse's red face. He swallowed hard. His hands was shaking. But he had no idea what this man was going to do with him.

,,My name is Hanzo. Shimada Hanzo and be sure...for soon...I will be your last _dominant_ to serve."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from francisxie tumblr post/155982467864/another-cheesy-dom-hanzo-sub-jesse-au


End file.
